


9+1 Reasons Why.

by teenagedirtbag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag/pseuds/teenagedirtbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9+1 ways to show that Harry Styles no longer loves Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9+1 Reasons Why.

Number One: He shows no interest.  
Zayn laid limply on the couch switching the channels, hoping to find a programme that would catch his attention.  
He pursed his lips together, his eyes slightly squinting as he stared with concentration at the telly.  
He let out a breath before finally switching the television off and leaning backwards with his eyes closed.  
A soft sigh escaped from his lips when he heard the door open and close.  
His mood quickly lifted up when he saw his boyfriend, Harry, walk into his sight.  
"Hal!" he chimed, wrapping his arms around the youngest. Harry didn't say anything in return, he just hummed before removing Zayn's arms from his shoulders and leaving the room.  
Zayn frowned slightly at Harry's rejection, but let it slide...he understood how difficult it had to be for Harry to support both of them with just a single job.  
He shrugged his shoulders sadly, before going into the kitchen and making some dinner for the both of them.  
Number Two: He doesn't protect anymore.  
Zayn felt backwards with a loud thud, he spat out some blood out and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.  
He glared at the tall man before him, who simply kicked him in the gut in response. Zayn flinched at the pain he felt but didn't bother to fight back.  
The man finally walked away through the night carelessly.  
Zayn's attention was diverted from him since even before though- when he saw Harry walk away without as much as a look.  
Number Three: He won't reply to messages as quickly as before.  
Zayn sent a text message to Harry asking if he would be arriving anytime soon- it was their two year anniversary after all.  
He had planned a special dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town, it was too expensive for him but he was sure it'd be all worth it considering it was for Harry.  
When Harry did not reply immediately, Zayn shrugged it out...he simply thought Harry was probably getting him a surprise of some sort. He waited and waited, but Harry didn't come at all.  
When the waiter came to get his order, Zayn simply ordered a drink much to the staff's displeasure. When Zayn left the restaurant his phone vibrated, "I am not coming." read the text message from Harry.  
Zayn's grip on the phone tightened as he felt the tears start to run down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them with the back of his hand.  
He comforted himself with the thought that maybe just maybe Harry was too busy preparing him a surprise for when he got back home...but he didn't.

Number Four:He won't try to keep a conversation going anymore.  
"Har, shall we go on a date?" Zayn suggested brightly as he laid his head on Harry's lap.  
Harry simply hummed, his glistering green eyes still focused on the television.  
Zayn pouted slightly, turning his attention to the telly...he frowned with distaste at the programme that was playing.  
"Harry, how can you like that show...it's so....boring." Zayn whined, only receiving another hum in return.  
He bit his lip holding a frown before quickly getting up from the couch and making his way to the bathroom.  
He closed the door of the bathroom and slid down on the door letting the tears begin to flow.  
Number Five: He will not care anymore  
"White or black, Harry?" Zayn asked as he held out to two shirts in front of Harry.  
He only got a shrug in response...Harry stared blankly at the shirts, and then looked down at his phone.  
Zayn bit his lip blinking, at the end he got the black one since he knew how Harry had always fancied the colour black.  
After paying for the clothes, Zayn looked around the store...Harry was nowhere to be found.  
He pouted in annoyance dragging his feet outside the store. He had just finally made Harry go shopping with him-all he wanted was to spend time with him- and he disappeared like that?  
Their relationship was on the rocks- Zayn knew it...he felt it.  
And there were times where he felt that maybe just maybe what was wrong was the lack of amount of time they spent together...but whenever he tried to make it better Harry always avoided him or was cold, it didn't make sense and it really wasn't fair, either.  
Zayn continued to scan the mall in search of Harry but he was nowhere to be found- just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
He lazily got it out of his pocket, it was a text message from Harry...  
"I am going home. "  
The truth hit him like a ton a bricks.  
Harry didn't care anymore.  
Zayn's fragile side started to surface as he had to lean on a nearby wall for support. He putted so many effort in their relationship, but it still didn't work...it WOULDN'T work if the other didn't care.  
His knees gave away and he clenched his eyes to prepare for the impact of the ground, but his fall was stopped by someone holding on to his arm.  
"Are you alright?" A guy's voice asked with concern.  
Zayn didn't reply to the stranger, but simply let out all the tears he had been holding.  
The stranger panicked slightly looking around with wide eyes, soon he recovered and started to rub soothing circles on Zayn's back.  
Saying comforting words for Zayn only to hear. Sweet nothings that only made Zayn cry even harder.  
Zayn made a mental note to thank the stranger later on.  
Number Six: He will no longer get jealous.  
Zayn was able to learn the name of the stranger- Niall.  
He managed to ask the blonde boy out for a dinner at a small cafe he used to work on.  
They both had a lot of stuff to talk about and Zayn discovered that Niall had recently broken up with his girlfriend, and was just happening to be wandering around the mall when he saw Zayn.  
When he saw Zayn leaning on the wall for support he thought Zayn was injured and needed help...but he never thought he'd have to lend a shoulder to cry on.  
Zayn laughs for the first time ever since his relationship with Harry had started to fall apart.  
He poured his heart out to Niall...he somewhat felt a connection, as much as he disliked that idea...he felt admiration for the irish bundle of joy. During a small walk at the nearby park from their way after the dinner, Zayn fell and tripped on Niall. The blonde boy flinched slightly but remained steadfast on his standing.  
Their eyes connected and the feeling of butterflies on his tummy started to surface as they both inched closer and closer.  
When their lips touched, Zayn looked behind Niall...his eyes widened when he saw Harry from the distance, staring at them.  
Instead of like on the old days,where Harry would threatened anyone with his death glare for even doing as much as looking at Zayn in a 'funny way', he simply turned around on his heels and walked off.  
Number Seven: He will flirt and talk to other guys.  
Zayn fell in deeper depression when he came home one day and found out that Harry brought home a friend.  
A male friend.  
Zayn believed that the other's name was Louis, a colleague of Harry's.  
It was okay to bring home a friend, but what really hitted Zayn in the gut was how Harry's mood seemed brighter, and how his laughter filled the entire flat whenever Louis told a joke.  
Harry never even smiled recently.  
When Louis saw Zayn enter the room, he quickly stood up...waving softly at the taller lad with a nervous smile then suggesting that he should leave considering he was '''intruding their personal time'''..  
Harry, though, had a different idea...he pulled Louis down on the sofa instructing him to stay. "It's okay, don't mind HIM." Harry spat out coldly.  
Zayn gulps, and forced a smile before excusing himself and walking to his room, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the guest.  
He tries to reassure himself that Harry must be mad...and is just getting back at him for kissing Niall.  
But he also thinks maybe from the past 'let downs' he's had...maybe, Harry is just moving on from their relationship.

 

Number 8: He will no longer care if he cares.  
When Harry got admitted to the hospital one day, Zayn rushed down without wasting a second.  
He took care of the other with kindness, despite Harry's coldness.  
He stayed there every day, ensuring that he would only sleep 'after Harry fell asleep' and wake up before Harry did...just so he could serve and help the other once again.  
But sleep took its toll as Zayn found himself waking up later than usual.  
When he woke up Harry wasn't there...he entered into panic and frantically started to look around for Harry.  
He even asked nurses to help him look for his boyfriend.  
He did find Harry after a while, he was outside having a little breather with no other than Louis.  
Zayn marched up to Harry and grabbed his arms around the other in a tight embrace, crying out how worried he was.  
Harry on the other hand showed no interest or emotion what so ever, he simply pushed Zayn aside and pulled Louis with him whispering a small "Come on, Lou."  
Zayn bit his lip until he felt it start bleeding.  
Number 9: He will no longer ask where he is going.  
'Mate, I heard there's a massive party at Payne's tonight, wanna tag along !'  
He read Niall's text and replied with a simple 'sure'.  
From Niall.  
'I'll pick you up at seven wear something nice ;)'  
Zayn snickered at his friend's text and quickly ran to his closet pulling out his denim jacket and 'nirvana' t-shirt.  
He putted his clothes on and walked out of the room.  
He walked into the living room and bit his lip, when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa playing on his phone.  
"Harry?" Zayn whispered softly.  
Harry hummed in response looking up at Zayn with a raised eye-brow.  
Zayn bit his lip once again and took a deep breath, "I'm going out, if that's okay?"  
Zayn silently was hoping for Harry to tell him to stay...or ask him where he was going...anything, everything as long as he showed at least a bit of interest towards the eldest.  
Harry simply shrugged and looked away, staring back at his phone with interest.  
Zayn groaned dragging his feet to the door and slamming the door loudly.  
He didn't feel like partying all of a sudden...more like sulking.  
Number 10: He will give up on trying to make him love him.  
Zayn finally broke things off with Harry.  
Zayn initiated the break up and as expected Harry didn't even try to beg for forgiveness or even ask for him to stay.  
"Okay." is all Harry said, before he turned his attention back to his book.  
Lately Harry had been reading a particular book, and had re-read its contents over and over again.  
Zayn packed his stuff with sadness, and turned his head back to look at the cold individual, who showed no signs of regret or wanting or aching.  
Zayn sighed as he stepped out of the flat he used to call home.  
He placed his luggage in the trunk of Niall's car, and entered the passenger's seat.  
Niall gave him a look that clearly read 'are you alright?', Zayn simply smiled sadly before giving Niall a kiss on the cheek.  
He had to move on.  
Harry did not love him anymore...and he had to accept it, and if leaving him was the only way then so be it.  
Niall gave the other a smile before starting the car and driving away.  
_  
Harry closed his book, as he stared at the ceiling.  
Zayn was finally gone. Zayn had moved on.  
Harry chuckled slightly, knowing that it was for the best as he walked into his room- the room he used to share with Zayn.  
He took out a photo album full of memories of him and Zayn only. Each moment they shared fooling around together, having fun and loving each other.  
He missed those days, but he also knew they would not come back again.  
He coughed slightly, before it became a little harder and more painful for him. His chest ached and it was getting a little harder to breath. Harry coughed into his hand repeatedly.  
When Harry removed his hand from his mouth he found it stained of blood...he winced before wiping it on his pants.  
Months ago when Harry found out he had been coughing blood out; he panicked which was the complete rational thing to do, of course...since he had no idea what to do.  
Not wanting Zayn to worry about him he went to see the doctor himself.  
That was when he realized that he would be leaving Zayn earlier than he expected.  
Harry was dying.  
He didn't tell Zayn about his condition. But instead worked out another way, a way that Zayn would live on.  
Harry knew that if Zayn found out about his illness Zayn would take his own life after Harry died.  
The best way out was to break up with Zayn,not with his own initiation but Zayn's.  
Zayn had to be the own to initiate the break up , to signify that he had moved on.  
It was not easy for Harry to act cold to Zayn. It broke his heart to see Zayn crying- knowing it was HIS own fault. He didn't forget his anniversary with Zayn.  
He memorized all those stupid sweet little details Zayn would do for him...all he had to do was ignore it-ignore HIM.  
When his condition became worse, Harry panicked a bit.  
Zayn still hadn't broken up with him.  
He decided to take a little walk and just breathe a little...that was when he saw Zayn kissing another boy.  
Harry bit his lip unconsciously as he watched in agony the scene that was playing in front of him. HIS Zayn kissing ANOTHER man.  
A part of Harry felt incredibly relieved though, Zayn was finally moving on.  
Then it finally came. The break up.  
Inside all Harry wanted to do was scream out how sorry he felt, and how the only thing he wanted was Zayn and only Zayn...but he couldn't.  
Zayn no longer loves him...and that's for the best.  
Zayn found someone else to call his boyfriend, someone else to give his love to. Someone else that could grow old with him. Someone else that would love Zayn like Zayn deserved to be loved,someone Zayn could return his love to.  
Harry knew that when Zayn finally left.  
Zayn would not cry so hard for him anymore.  
Zayn would live on.  
Zayn would have a happy life with Niall by his side.  
Harry felt tears start to fall, wishing he could be able to live a normal healthy life where he would grow old with Zayn.  
He closed the photo album and held it close to his chest, laying down on the king sized bed.  
The book contained all the memories he held dear, now it was all he had left of them.  
Harry's cries become quieter...softer, his eye lids becoming heavier and heavier.  
But before he succumbed, he took one last look at the first photo he took.  
Harry's thumb traces Zayn's smiling face.  
He places the photo next to him taking one last breath, he slowly left his eye lids close.  
"I love you, Zayn."  
_  
Tears suddenly fell from Zayn's eyes, he wiped them away quickly but they kept falling blurring his vision.  
"What's wrong?" Niall asked, with concern.

Zayn shook his head, and cried silently for an unknown reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is no excuse to my grammar mistakes but english isn't my native language- spanish is so yeah. :)  
> Hope you liked it leave some feedback yeah? x


End file.
